Diamond Dogs
Chapter 1 The meaning of justice can change from one day to the next. A professional soldier never brings justice into the mission. Politics are fickle, they change with the times. So long as we remain loyal to our countries, soldiers like us need nothing to believe in. “- Big Boss Big Boss is remembered both as a Hero and a Villain. Arguably the greatest Soldier ever. Big Boss died in 2014. His son, or clone, Solid Snake will also be remembered as one of the greatest Soldiers to ever live. It is not known whether he is alive, or dead. But the U.S. Government, is about to find out. In the year 2024, 10 years after Big Boss’s death, things got out of hand with the Russians & the Americans. Two Nuclear missiles were fired by both countries, but there was a mutual agreement between the two leaders of the respective countries. No Weapons of Mass Destruction would be used, in order to prevent a global apocalypse. This however, made things more brutal. American soldiers were deployed to the annexed Ukraine, and over 200,000 died within the first month of warfare. America was losing this war, and needed some sort of 1UP on Russia. A super soldier, we shall say. Raiden. Raiden was deployed to defend Alaska, which was at this point made up of 5,000 American soldiers. America called upon the U.K., Sweden, France, and Canada. All except 1 country refused aid to the United States. The only country to provide aid to the U.S. was the tiny Canadian Army, mainly because if the Russians gained control of Alaska, all hell breaks loose and Canada becomes a Russian province. Then America is fucked. You may have asked yourself, “What caused this?” This all goes back to the collapse of the Patriots in 2014. The Patriots inadvertently ran America, and without them, America became a loose cannon. The corrupt President Daniels was one of the last remaining Patriots, and America paid for electing them. They caused a small but significant outbreak of the disease FOXDIE. Following reports on the first 10 victims by Russian scientists, it was discovered that this disease was intentionally put into their system. The Russians accused President Daniels of attacking his own people, and Russian Citizens. Following investigation by the FBI, President Daniels was impeached. Even with the new President, the relationship was never repaired, and war broke out. In a roundabout way, that brings us to today. Raiden in Alaska. Raiden had just arrived at the coast of Alaska. The last remaining line of defense from the Russians. Raiden was greeted by the General, who had taken the code name “New Snake”. “Raiden. It’s up to you, me, and 5,000 other men to deal with those Russian fuckers a few hours off the coast.” Said New Snake “Leave it to me. They’ll all be dead in the morning.” Raiden said confidently. Raiden pulled out a special-issue bomb from the White House. It was a FOXDIE bomb. The only one of its kind in the world. The FOXDIE bomb is extremely powerful and makes FOXDIE airborne. After 12 hours, the FOXDIE that isn’t absorbed to kill the soldiers loses its consistency, making it safe to use. “Their done for. FOXDIE is too powerful for anyone to resist.” In the years since the death of Big Boss and Solid Snake’s disappearance, FOXDIE has become one of the most powerful items you can possess in the world. FOXALIVE on the other hand, is extremely hard to come by, and only the U.S. Government possesses it. To top things off, FOXDIE is not recognized by the U.N. as a Weapon of Mass Destruction, and has played a vital role in the war. Raiden was issued a helicopter to drop him off at the Russian’s base. This was supposed to be the turning point in the war. “We’re counting on you, Raiden. Don’t fuck this up.” New Snake said sternly. “They won’t know what hit them.” Raiden said, once again confidentially "War has changed. It's no longer about nations, ideologies or ethnicity. It's an endless series of proxy battles, fought by mercenaries and machines. War, and its consumption of life, has become a well-oiled machine. War has changed. ID tagged soldiers carry ID tagged weapons, use ID tagged gear. Nanomachines inside their bodies enhance and regulate their abilities. Genetic control. Information control. Emotion control. Battlefield control. Everything is monitored, and kept under control. War has changed. The age of deterrence has become the age of control. All in the name of averting catastrophe from weapons of mass destruction. And he who controls the battlefield, controls history. War has changed. When the battlefield is under total control, war... becomes routine.”- Solid Snake Chapter 2 Raiden arrived on the beaches of the island that the Russian soldiers were staying on “General. There’s got to be at least 50,000 of them here.” Raiden said, into his radio “Well don’t get spotted. We can’t afford a capture.” New Snake responded “Raiden? Raiden… Come on.” “Don’t move.” Said a Russian soldier After reporting in the capture to his superiors, the Soldiers grabbed Raiden. “Move.” “My pleasure.” Raiden said Raiden proceeded to cut the soldiers into oblivion. There wasn’t a piece of a human left standing. “General. Sorry about that..” “Whatever. Are they dead?” New Snake responded “Yes. I’m planting the bomb now.” Raiden responded Raiden planted the bomb in the heart of the Russian camp. He had approximately 10 minutes to make it back to the chopper. As Raiden was making it back to the chopper, he walked by an open tent. He noticed a body covered in what appeared to be a glass covering. Raiden approached and realized, this wasn’t just any random body. This was the body of Solid Snake, turned young. “General, come in.” “What is it, Raiden? You’ve got to get out of there quickly.” New Snake responded “It’s the body of Solid Snake. He appears to have been reverted back to a younger state… Maybe they removed the fast aging from his DNA?” Raiden said “Grab the body and get it out of that shit hole. Quickly.” New Snake said, before hanging up. Raiden had 3 minutes to get himself, and the body back to the chopper. As Raiden was making his way back with the body, a spotlight had noticed him. The entire camp was notified just as he got to the helicopter. Out of nowhere, the body inside the glass like chamber, started to move. His eyes opened, and he broke the glass. “What the hell is going on!?” Snake said, still in the glass chamber. “No time to explain. Just get out when I put the chamber down.” Raiden said “CLOSE THE DOOR!” The Pilot yelled to Raiden “WE’VE GOT 15 SECONDS!” Raiden yelled back “WILL YOU JUST GO!?” Snake yelled to both of them “Well thanks for getting involved Snake.” Raiden said, closing the helicopter door. Just as they were taking off, soldiers arrived. However, for the soldiers, it was too late. The FOXDIE bomb exploded, and FOXDIE was airborne. “That was way too fucking close.” Raiden said “Really? I didn’t even know.” Responded the Pilot “Can you explain to me what’s going on now, Raiden?” Snake asked “Well, in the past 10 years, things between Russia and America got really screwed up… and what you just saw was a last ditch effort to protect Alaska from Russia… A FOXDIE bomb, to make it Airborne for 12 hours.” Raiden answered “FOXDIE… Airborne? 10 Years..?” Snake questioned “Yes. Also, somehow they got your body, and I was able to get you out of there today…” Raiden said “They also reversed the fast aging process that was implanted in your DNA when you were cloned.” Snake was taking it all in. A few hours of silence go by, and then they reach the coast of Alaska. The entire base was on fire. “LAND THE HELI!” Raiden yelled Raiden opened the door on the Helicopter, just long enough for New Snake to jump in. “CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!” New Snake yelled “What the fuck just happened?” Raiden questioned “Forget about it.” New Snake said “So… This is my brother.” “What?” Solid Snake replied “I am the latest clone of Big Boss.” New Snake said “You’re WHAT!?” Solid Snake said angrily “They made another… Why would they do that...?” “Nobody can lead like Big Boss. Not even his clones. But they tried again. And now, I’m New Snake.” He said “How did they clone him again?” Asked Solid Snake “You think the U.S. Government would have let somebody bury his body?” New Snake responded “Good point. Get us to the Whitehouse, Pilot.” Solid Snake said “Yes sir.” The Pilot said To Be Continued. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO